1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing screw structure for adjusting a fixing procedure, in particular, to a fixing screw structure for fixing a panel to a casing.
2. Description of Related Art
In the existing art, the hand-screwed screw 100 is used to fix the panel 200 on the casing 300 (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A), the panel 200 has a locking plate 400 (interface card) installed thereon, and the locking plate 400 may be plugged to the back plate 500 positioned inside of the casing 300 via connectors 600 and 700, thereby achieving an electrical connection.
However, when the casing 300 has an accumulated tolerance and the locking plate 400 has been plugged to the bottom of the connector 700 of the back plate 500, there is still a gap between the panel 200 and the casing 300. Meanwhile, if a fixing force is continued to be applied, the locking plate 400 will be bent, the hand-screwed screw 100 will break, or the screw on the back plate will break since the locking plate 400 is unable to move.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the above disadvantages, the inventor has developed and provided an invention that has a reasonable design and may overcome the above disadvantages.